Pokemon Drabbles
by DumplingSoup
Summary: Very short drabbles from friendship to shippings. Includes characters from the anime, game, and Pokespe. Marked as complete, but will update if I write more.
1. Visitors

**Pairing: None**

 **Characters: Red and Green**

 **Fandom: Pokemon (game)**

 **xxxx-xxxx**

"Why do you have to live out in the middle of nowhere?" Green tried to move his gloved fingers the little bit he could through the shear ice cold of Mt. Silver. "There's no one that even comes up here besides me, anymore."

"That's not true." Red faced away from the shivering boy, his voice barley an echo now through the snow storm outside.

"It's not?!" the boy screamed in shock. "I mean, there's people stupid enough to come up here!"

"Yeah. Look at all the stuff everyone has brought me." Red stepped aside to reveal a mountain of stacked gifts—fishing poles, hats, food, pokedolls pokeballs—almost as high as he was. "They come a lot more often than you do."


	2. The Night Before

**Shipping: KantoContest**

 **Characters: Solidad, Harley**

 **Fandom: Pokemon (anime)**

 **xxxx-xxxx**

"You like her, don't you, Harley."

Solidad walked onto the balcony of a five star hotel she and Harley were staying at. This was the night before the big contest between the man and May. She couldn't help but chuckle when she seen Harley and May together.

"I seen you hide your smile last time she won that contest. You should have told her you were there watching."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Harley looked into the darkened sky—there was no moon nor stars to illuminate the sky; it was dark, just pure and utter darkness that surrounded him. "She said my cookies 'weren't half bad.' And to insult my Cacturn! What nerve." He grinned with his teeth while Solidad laughed.

She walked over to the man and leaned onto him, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. "I've known you since childhood, Harley; I think I know you better than that, don't you think?"


	3. Confession

**Pairing: Ikari**

 **Characters: Dawn, Paul**

 **Fandom: Pokemon (anime)**

 **xxxx-xxxx**

He pissed her off. Majorly.

He was the biggest jerk she'd ever seen by tenfold.

He was (probably) the coldest person alive!

Yet, she couldn't understand, with all these things wrong with him, why were the words already coming out of her mouth? Why couldn't she stop herself? Or, forgive her, understand **why the hell** she was saying them.

"I like you."

He pissed her off, he was a jerk, he was colder than a snowman, and she wasn't about to cry her eyes out when he rejected her. She wasn't going to cry was what she told herself, but a thought was merely a thought and nothing more as tears came pouring down her face. _What the hell!_ she thought, rubbing her eyes. _What the hell..._

"Are you an idiot or something?"

 _He pissed her off._

"You're just a flat chested brat."

 _He was a jerk._

"Who would like someone like you?"

 _He was cold as ice._

"Except for someone like me."


	4. Lost

**Shipping: None**

 **Characters: May, Drew**

 **Fandom: Pokemon (anime)**

 **xxxx-xxxx**

"I'm pretty sure this was the right way," May said, holding the map out in front of her with a panicked face. She looked to and from the road, her mouth opening and closing without words.

"And yet, look where we are now," Drew said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked up into the large forest canopy and frowned.

May waved her hand, bringing the map closer to her face until it almost touched her nose. Her voice rose in pitch and speed as she started to babble. "So, we're probably right here. If we go through there…"

Drew let out a sigh of frustration, rubbing his temple. "Let me see the map, May."

"Um." May looked all around her. "I'm sure if we just turn around."

"May, let me see the map."

"There's a road here, so I'm sure–"

"May! The map!"

She groaned as she handed Drew the map in her hand, downcasting her head in defeat. When Drew let out a growl as he said her name, she flinched.

"This map is upside down!"

"Oh!" May exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "That's why everything looked wrong."

 **\- x Author's Note x -**

 **May and Drew are like my "if anything can go wrong, it's probably going to go wrong" couple. Sightseeing on a mountain, they'll probably fall off. Walking through a forest, they'll get chased by a horde of wild bug pokemon. Drew cooking with May, (despite being able to cook herself) she'll explode something. It's fun writing them thinking like that xD**


	5. How Long?

**Shipping: None**

 **Characters: Hikari, Jun, Kouki**

 **Fandom: Pokemon (game)**

 **xxxx-xxxx**

All Jun could do was think to stare at his friend. His mouth hung open, his eyes hanging wide in shock as he examined the white lab coat on Kouki. He looked around the lab to make sure he walked in the right place, but sure enough this was Professor Rowen's lab. Kouki only took a minute to register Jun's existence with a completely faked smile before turning back to the pokeballs on his desk.

"How long have you worked here?" Jun asked.

Kouki still wore his fake smile. Not bothering to look at his friend, he placed the pokeballs in a tray. "Since I was employed."

"How long ago was that?"

"Since they hired me."

"When did you start?"

"The day after they told me I had the job."

Jun grinded his teeth together, stomping his feet around. Kouki got up, easily avoiding his rampaging friend. He handed the tray of pokeballs to another worker. Both boys turned around when Kouki's name was called. Hikari walked in, waving her hand a mile a minute. She held a white bag with a pokeball printed on it in her hand.

"It's been awhile since I've stopped to see you, Kouki," she said, walking up to the two boys. "I'm glad I stopped by the Pokemart to pick up some things. It seems like all I'm doing is babysitting Jun anymore. How are you, by the way?"

"I'm good," Kouki said, a genuine smile stretching out on his face. "And stop by more often. I'm sure Jun can handle himself. Besides, Professor Rowen enjoys hearing about your stories."

"I don't know about that." Hikari tapped her chin with her finger, her lips sticking out in a pout as she thought over the last couple of days.

"Kari," Jun growled from right next to Hikari's face.

She screamed, jumping back in pure shock. The moment of surprise caught her off guard, causing her to stumble on her feet until she fell to the ground. She let out a snarl of her own as she snapped at Jun.

"How long have you known?" Jun asked.

"Known what?" Hikari asked.

"That Kouki worked here?"

"Since he was employed."

 **\- x Author's Note x -**

 **These three are my babies now and forever 3 I like to think that Jun mostly irritates Kouki, but every now and then Kouki gets the upper hand and gives out super vague answers or fawns over Hikari while ignoring everything else just to annoy him.**

 **I also think that Hikari and Professor Rowen become good friends after Hikari repeatedly stopping by his lab to him him stories about her travels. Hikari likes to talk about her travels and learn about all the things Professor Rowen knows, and he likes to hear about how much she cares for Pokemon.**


	6. Terrifying

**Shipping: None**

 **Characters: Red, Green**

 **Fandom: Pokemon (game)**

 **xxxx-xxxx**

Green pulled his coat closer to himself as he trudged up the slopes of Mt. Silver. He stopped to stare at the pile of food, a grown irritation spreading throughout him. He looked down to the book he held in his hand and sighed. It was pale gift in comparison. The snowstorm started to kick up again, the icy wind slapping roughly against his reddened cheeks. Sniffing, he hurried inside the cave.

Red was holding his hands against a fire in the back of the cave. His eyes slowly turned to face Green when he walked in, groaning about how much snow there was. They held no indication of what he was thinking and Green sighed. He reached the book out to Red, who took it, flipping through its pages with the same uninterested look he always had.

He turned around suddenly, catching Green off guard who flinched, blinking a couple times to regain himself. Red stared at him, his eyes lowering into what looked like a glare. For a second, Green thought he didn't like the book until the corners of Red's mouth crawled up his face. Green shivered, knowing he was trying to do his best impression of a smile. Goosebumps crawled up and down his arms, and he cast his glance away.

"Thanks for the book, Green," Red said, setting the book down next to him. "Come join me around the fire. It's warm."

"You need to get out more. That looks scary."

"It does?"

Red blinked, casting his gaze down at the fire. He cupped his chin as he stared at the flickering flames, wondering how a fire could look terrifying.

 **\- x Author's Note x -**

 **I love writing about Green and Red xD I'm not very good at writing comedy, so they're like a breath of fresh air since it comes pretty naturally in their relationship. I like to think that Red forgets how to interact with people sometimes since he stays up in Mt. Silver so long and scares new people off so often, they just leave tribute outside the summit.**


End file.
